Andrew Glouberman
Andrew Glouberman is one of the main characters and one of the two main protagonists of Big Mouth. Residing in the New York suburbs, Andrew Glouberman is a seventh grader attending Bridgeton Middle School, and the best friend of fellow seventh grader Nick Birch. Socially awkward, Andrew is currently going through puberty, resulting in the near-constant hassle, tease and torment from Maurice (mostly referred to as Maury) the Hormone Monster. He was 12 years old at the time of the first season, although it's possible he is older now. He is voiced by John Mulaney, who also voiced Spider-Ham in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Appearance Andrew is a nerdy Jewish teen, sporting reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He is tall, slightly overweight and is usually found wearing large glasses, a green shirt and blue jeans. He also has a very thin mustache. In Am I Normal?, Andrew's dad forces him to wax his mustache, but it grows back the next episode. Biography Background In the season 1, nothing is revealed about Andrew's childhood. In The Planned Parenthood Show, however, the origings of his aborted half-sibling are revealed in a skit. What's shown is that years ago, Andrew's mother, Barbara, got pregnant with a stranger that seduced her in a night club. She leaves him in the morning, and he's never seen again. Months after, Barbara takes a pregnancy test and the results are positive, meaning that the stranger got her pregnant. Barbara goes to an abortion clinic to get an abortion. As her pills are in effect, she crashes into Marty Glouberman's car (her future husband). She start's crying at the sight, causing Marty to feel pitiful and takes her out on a date. During this time, he was much more lively, and the couple later get married. Although most of the skits are fake, Coach Steve and Andrew hint that this is a real story, confirming that Andrew had an half-sibling. ''Big Mouth'' Andrew is first seen in Ejaculation, eating dinner with the Birch Family. After Nick dismissed them both, they began talking about prior plans with their clique, including Jessi Glaser and Jay Bilzerian. Sometime after, Andrew finishes taking a shower, he is startled by Nick and he accidentally drops his towel. Nick sees his penis and starts feeling jealous about how developed his penis was. Nick sent Andrew home early. Season 1 In the first episode of season 1 the class is watching a video on the female reproductive organs and when Andrew first says the word vagina Maury (Hormone Monster) pops out from his desk. Andrew tells his hormone monster that is is just something that his brain created. Maury then gives Andrew an erection to prove how real he is. Andrew must jerk off in order for Maury to leave him alone. Andrew is comfortable with Nick's parents often staying over at his house and Elliot Birch tells Andrew that he loves him and describes him as being dynamite to his wife when the boys escape to Nick's room. After finishing in the bathroom Andrew walks back to Nick's bedroom wearing a towel where Nick jumps out of a cupboard and scares Andrew making him drop the towel. It is revealed that Andrew has a fair amount of pubic hair. Season 2 In "Am I Normal?", Andrew struggles to blend in after a growth spurt, and because he was on a basketball team were he fights on with his dad and he shoots the ball in the basket and won his shot. After finishing the game they met Gina a very physically developed Bolivian girl on Missy and Jessi's soccer team whose sudden pubertal development causes a stir at school. When that time comes he mets the Shame Wizard when he was freaked out and then it was Blue Waffle, but it was not was real, it was Slender Man that turned the Pharmacist into. Season 3 In "My Furry Valentine", Andrew gets jealous of Lars for hanging out with Missy and he tries to deny his handicap and show him up in front of Missy and everyone else at the party by forcing him out of his wheelchair. To his surprise, Lars actually was handicapped and he just made an ass of himself in front of the entire school. Missy rightfully damned him for his ableist actions and broke up with him. Andrew started crying like a simpering pussy and then Lola took his beret off, which was stuck to his hair with gum. This tore his hare off and made him look like a bald, middle-aged man. Appearance Andrew is a nerdy Jewish young teen, sporting reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes and a very thin mustache. (In "Am I Normal?"'', Andrew's dad forcibly waxes his mustache, but it grows back in the next episode.) He is tall, slightly overweight (as noted by Matthew when he pointed out his "pear-shaped body"), and wears large black glasses, a green shirt, and blue jeans. Personality Andrew is a very nerdy, awkward ans blossoming boy, who is suffering through puberty in all of its painful and disgusting glory. Andrew is very smart and he knows a lot of information about multiple different subjects. He is perverted, but only the normal amount for a boy his age. His masturbatory subjects vary from normal things such as pictures and thoughts of girls and women he knows, but also lots of weird things such as butt-shaped tomatoes. Despite his perverted demeanor, Andrew still has a soft side for love, as he fell in love with Missy and maintained a loving, nonsexual relationship with her. Andrew also has a passion for music and he plays the saxophone. He wears a fedora, which he is very fond of. Andrew has the tendency to complain about very pointless and trivial things, much like his father and he can sometimes let his anger get the best of him, such as the time he cursed out at his friend, Nick in "Ejaculation" just for going to the prom with a girl instead of going to the prom as a group of friends with him, Jay and Jessi, and even worse, when he attacked Lars in "My Furry Valentine" for becoming friends with Missy and even throwing him out of his wheelchair and forcing him to walk. Relationships Friends *'Nick Birch' - *'Jessi Glaser' - *'Jay Bilzerian' - Enemies *'Shame Wizard' - *'Lola Skumpy' - *'Devin''' - *'Lars' - Love Interests *'Missy Foreman-Greenwald' - Family *'Lewis Glouberman' - *'Marty Glouberman' - *'Barbara Glouberman' - *'Skip Glouberman' *'Cheryl Glouberman' Hormone Monsters *'Maurice' - Trivia *Andrew Glouberman is the first character to speak in the series. *Andrew is a die-hard Mets fan. *Andrew questioned his sexuality in the episode "Am I Gay?" when he got a boner from watching Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson show off his glorious abs. However, after feeling nothing during his kiss with Nick, he eventually decided that he was straight. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Kids Category:Help Category:Siblings